


Slowly Twisting

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: There is an odd window of time between the Hanged Man case and getting back to your life. You find yourself growing closer to Kim in that time.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Slowly Twisting

The moment is quiet. The golden rays flow from outside, coloring the quiet diner. Kim looks dazzling in these lights, huh? His gloved hands loosely holding his tea. A trail of steam comes from the mug. He is leaning back against the both, gazing outside. You feel your shirt stick to your back in sweat. Your feet accidentally touch.

"Hey Kim, you know how I told you I was half-way into the homosexual underground?"

Kim breathes out of his nose, looking to you. "Yes."

"Want to know how I found out?" you ask, heart hammering in your chest.

Wait. Are you sure about this? You can't return from this decision. This could change everything. Well, you have to say something. He is waiting for you to continue.

"Well... the truth is," you look at the dark brown table, unable to say it while looking at him.

"You're just very cool..."

\-----

You sigh, leaning back in the small leather seat, watching Jamrock pass by.

"What is on your mind?" Kim asks.

He is fully focused on the road, hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"Life sucks Kim," you whine, looking at the Kineema’s ceiling. It is a cool grey.

There is a pause; Kim thought there was more to that statement. "I wouldn't say that, but it is not easy."

"I mean at least by the time I'm back on duty you can join me."

Kim sighs, "The transfer wouldn't take so long if people knew how to do their jobs."

You lean up to pat him on the shoulder, his body stiffens. "Glad you'll be joining the 41's though. That way I know at least one person there doesn't hate me."

"I don't think they hate you."

"Jean does."

"Then just stay clear of him. Not everyone is going to like you."

But if you try hard enough everyone might. Even Jean. You clearly haven't tried with him in the past. Everyone has the capacity to like you, so why not try to be friends with them? Well, excluding racists and generally deplorable people.

You drive up to a plain building. It has three floors and small windows. There is a copper colored fire escape on the side. It is an old brink building. Good for sound proofing.

"It looks nice," you say, tilting you head to look out the window.

"It is promising."

You walk up to the building and the landlord leads you to the apartment, leaving you to look around together.

You walk into the small place. At least it has a bedroom and a private bathroom. It looks deceptively bigger without any furnishings. Kim scans the cheap, click-in wood floors and the abysmal counter space in the kitchen. Then he walks into the bedroom.

"Why would anyone paint a bedroom burgundy?" he asks.

"Maybe they wanted to feel like they were back in the womb?"

You aren't even sure where that thought came from.

Kim squints at you, "I somehow doubt it."

"We could paint it," you suggest. Finally, a useful thought.

"Most apartments don't allow that."

You shrug, "I'm sure you aren't allowed cats either, but the neighbor definitely has cats."

He gives you a look. He isn't sure how you know that but has learnt to trust your intuition.

His attention goes back to the room. "I'll ask the landlord if I can repaint the walls with something less... offensive."

You follow Kim he explores the space. He stops to gaze out a window, seeing the view of grey buildings and smog.

Since you've discovered that you are bisexual you've been ruminating on what that means. And who Kim is to you. You aren't sure about the answer yet, but you know that he has a power over you. Even back in Martinaise you noticed it. He is one of the cans you can't seem to open, and unlike others it annoys you to no end. You want to know everything there is to know about Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi, and you're willing to play the long-con to get it.

Kim looks to you, "Thoughts?"

Wait, you're not here to think about your feelings. What are you doing? Oh, right, checking out an apartment.

"I like it," you say.

He nods, "It seems pretty good compared to other places we've been too. We should talk to the landlord."

"Yeah, let's go."

You head back to meet with the landlord and hammer out a deal. They would allow a paint job and the rent isn't bad. You leave to check other options before settling, but this place leaves you with a good feeling. This place has what people call good energy.

"What color are you going to paint the bedroom?" you ask on the way to the Kineema.

"Probably grey or white."

"Not something fun?"

"Like what?"

"How about a rainbow? Just have all the colors. It would be fun."

"I don't think it would suit a bedroom."

"Maybe purple? Purple is nice."

"You are welcome to paint your place those colors detective."

You just might. Without Kim though, is it any fun? It was more about seeing how he would react, right? You love to say and do crazy shit, just to see how he reacts. Bonus points if he cracks a smile or even laughs.

You soon join Kim in the Kineema, driving off to the next place to check out.

\-----

You lay back on the floor, resigning your hair to more paint. You see Kim observing you. He sees the traces of pain in your face. He kneels next to you. Your heart leaps.

"Does your leg hurt?" Kim asks, attention on your thigh.

You breathe. "No, just feels like a small bruise now."

He sits, hands on his knees. "That's good. You shouldn't push yourself for my sake."

Something in you tugs on your heart. It's a longing, a knowing that you would do anything for him. It's that power again. You realize that it isn't power he has over you, but power you give to him. You give him control over yourself. Why would you do that?

"I'm not. Honestly, I'm super glad to be here. You're fun to be around."

Kim pauses, taken aback by the compliment. He has been called many things, but not "fun."

He coughs, "Well, I'm glad you're here too."

You pat the floor next to you. Kim shifts himself to lay on the floor next to you, observing the popcorn ceiling with distain.

"We could scrape that off today too," you say.

"Good idea."

Your eyes meet. You see grey paint on his ear, and a little in his hair. Honestly it is unfair how good he still looks.

\-----

"That makes sense," Kim finally says.

You look at him again. That wasn't what you expected.

"Does it?"

"Well... I did notice something after the case ended. You aren’t as wild around others,” he chuckles.

You feel hot shame wash your face. He knew of your not so little crush before you even said anything. Wow, Harry you are bad at this. Just *this* in general.

"Is it weird?" you ask.

"No, I don't mind."

Does that mean he'll go out with you? Is he going to make you ask? He might think your feelings for him are just lust or surface level. Show him the depths of your soul.

"Would you... consider... maybe," you sweat, he smiles.

"Maybe we can go on like a walk or something? I don't know what do homosexuals do on dates? Do they even date? Either way we can do stuff," you mumble rapidly.

He briefly laughs, filling your gut with warm fuzzies. You're nervous, but not *that* nervous. Trying to get a reaction out of him by playing the idiot? It is very you.

"Yes, we can date if you would like," he says in such a calm, unabashed way.

You blink, "Oh, okay... maybe after this?"

He looks around the diner, "I mean you're already having dinner with me. I think this counts."

Woah, woah, woah. You're already on your first date with Kim? You lucky bastard. You didn't even have to do anything!

"A walk after sounds nice," he smiles.

Your heart hasn't really slowed. "Yeah, yeah."

\---

"How have you been feeling detective?" Kim asks.

You look at the doctor in the chair in front of you, filling out the last paperwork.

"Good. There isn't much pain."

Kim nods, relief apparent on his features. The doctor gives you something to sign and then you're dismissed. You slowly walk with Kim through the busy halls of the hospital.

"It sucks that they aren't going to let me get back to work for a couple weeks," you sigh.

"Your recovery is important. You were shot," Kim says.

Sigh, so he agrees with Jean and that doctor. What do they know? You don't need a break; you are better than ever! I mean, maybe wait to boast when the pain meds wear off...

"If you aren't preoccupied for the next couple of weeks, I could use help finding a new place," Kim says.

"To live closer to the 41's?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it and it seems like a good decision."

You want to correct him, tell him that anywhere in or around Jamrock is a shit hole, but you’re sure you couldn’t change his mind even if you tired. Besides, it will give you something to look forward to, and it’s Kim.

"Sounds fun. I'll help anyway I can.”

He gives you a ride home, well, after stopping to get your address since you don't remember it. It is a tiny place sandwiched between two houses just like it. When you open the front door and see a dimly lit living room, with a lumpy couch caked in bottles and a hint of a kitchen counter. You honestly expected worse. Kim peers around you to look in a way that suggests he is trying to do so unnoticed. You turn to Kim. His face is forcefully neutral. Then you step into the room. There is a pile of unread mail, which strikes you as odd, because you've only been gone for two weeks.

You walk around the place. living room is seemingly the worse of it, though there is a smell of decay in your sorry excuse for a kitchen. There isn't even a stove, just an electric element. There is a back door that leads to a tiny yard of brown grass. Then you head upstairs and realize that your bedroom is actually the worse. The carpet is littered with old bottles and crumpled papers. There is a bed in one corner and a path clear of debris to it. You spot pin-up posters on the walls, mostly women, but to your (and Kim’s) surprise there are some men too. Some of them are ripped and scribbled over in a drunken rage. You're glad your place isn't any bigger, or it would be a lot worse.

The last is your tiny bathroom. No bath, just a closet of a shower. The ceiling is ripped up to show pipes, but other then that and some stains it is eerily clean. You bet you have drugs in here. What kinds? All the kinds.

"Do you want help?" Kim asks behind you.

“With what?” you ask.

He walks into the bathroom, eyes coming to the various crusted stains in your shower. You sense that he thought it was going to be worse too.

“Cleaning.”

Oh, that. Humans clean where they live, normally. Seems that was never your style. There could be drugs and shit in here, and you don't want to face that alone. Also, if you want to start off on the right foot getting things in order here would be a good start.

"I think so."

You watch him analyze the space. Then he takes out his notebook and writes in it, probably listing each task that needs to be done and prioritizing them.

“Good. Let’s start.”

\-----

You, like in one of those romance books, shift your coat over Kim's shoulders. His face is close. You step away.

"Thanks," he says, nuzzling into the coat.

You notice him taking a deep breath in with his nose. Oh shit, does he like how you smell? It's probably a runny nose. You continue the stroll. Why did you go on a walk when it is this cold out? Isn’t it supposed to be spring?

He notices something in one of the pockets and fishes it out. It is his handkerchief he gave to you only a little over three weeks ago.

"You kept it?"

"Yeah, I mean you gave it to me."

He smiles, placing it back in the coat's pocket.

"Did you fall for me as soon as we met?" he smiles.

"I don't know... Maybe? Maybe my interest and respect for you started back then and it took me like a week to realize what it was."

"That seems very you."

"What about you? I doubt you liked me at first... I was having the worst of days."

"The smell was pretty bad, but you are naturally handsome."

You know Kim is telling the truth, or at least his version of it. What are you talking about? Of course, you're handsome! Well as handsome as an old recovering alcoholic can be...

"You're too kind Kim. This world would implode if everyone was a nice as you."

He doesn't respond. He is at a loss of words and embarrassed as shit. He isn't great at taking compliments. Not that you are a shining example either.

"We should head back, it is getting dark out," Kim says.

You nod, enjoying the silent walk back to the Kineema.

\-----

"Thank you for your assistance detective," Kim says, eyeing the crisp grey walls of his bedroom.

"Nah, it's fine. I think I would have gone insane if I spent all this free time alone."

Kim nods. He knows. He knows you are recovering from more than just a bullet wound. That is why he asked for your help in the first place. He wants to see you get back together, and firmly believes that you can.

You see Kim look at his watch.

"What time is it?"

He looks to you, "18:50."

That is why you're tired and hungry. Seriously, why did painting one room take so long? Because you wouldn't stop fucking around.

"Want to grab dinner?" he asks, as if reading your mind.

He wasn't reading your mind. He isn't a robot, he surly is hungry too.

"Sure, where?"

"I know a place not too far that isn't bad."

Also, Kim totally asked you out for dinner, know what that means?

"It's a date," you say, mostly in jest.

He stares before failing to suppress a smile. You swear you see faint traces of color on his face. He leads you out of the room, you diligently follow.

Just then you realize that you've cracked it. His power, the power you bestowed upon him. You're in love Harry. A pure, youthful type. It scares and delights you. It is everything. He makes life worth living and all the sleepless nights and headaches worth it. Just be sure to not do what you did with her.

"Detective?" Kim calls, seeing as you stopped mid-step in thought.

You fumble briefly, unable to look him in the eye. Oh, you're in big shit now, aren't you?

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

\-----

The Kineema’s motor comes to a hum at the front of your place. You get out onto the cool streets, gazing at Kim. You're boyfriend? Can you call him your boyfriend? Does one count after only one date? You aren't sure, but it sounds good.

"Good night Kim," you say, not wanting to leave.

"Come here."

You lean closer to Kim's handsome face. His hand pulls you down to a brief kiss. Your face washes with heat.

"Good night detective," he smiles.

You step back, closing the door for him. He engine starts revving again.

"Night!" you say one last time as he gives a short wave and drive away in the night.

You actually look forward to tomorrow, if it means you get to see him again. You briskly walk into your warm apartment and struggle to sleep. You can't stop thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it isn't hard to follow! also, thanks for reading!!


End file.
